goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Venom Misbehaves at Burger King (Feat. Kooky Von Koopa)
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Venom Misbehaves at Burger King (Feat. Kooky Von Koopa) ''is a Grounded Video Out of Venom, one of the main villains of Spider-Man. If you haven't guessed from the title, the video is created by Sarah West, who is strangely obsessed with the Koopalings. Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa is the character who grounds Venom for his actions. Transcript Venom: Hey, Kooky. Kooky: What is it, Venom? Venom: Can we please go to Burger King? Kooky: No. We're having pita pockets for lunch. Venom: But Kooky, I'm craving hamburgers today, so let's go to Burger King! Kooky: Venom, I said no. Venom: I want Burger King! Now! Kooky: Venom, for the last time, the answer is no. King Koopa: Hey, Kooky, I don't have anything to make the pita pockets! Kooky: Did you hear that, Venom? King Koopa said that he doesn't have anything to make the pita pockets. That means we can go. Venom: Yay! (At Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can I take your order? Kooky: I would like some chicken nuggets, french fries, a Dr. Pepper, and two chocolate chip cookies. Venom: And I would like an Angry Whopper with french fries, some lemonade, and a Snickers pie. Burger King Clerk: I'm Sorry to say this, but we're all out of Snickers pies. Venom: What? Please tell me you're joking! Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about an Oreo sundae pie instead? Venom: Why? Kooky: Because, Venom, they're out of Snickers pies. Why don't you have an Oreo sundae pie instead? Venom: No way! I want a Snickers pie and that's final! Give me that Snickers pie right now! Burger King Clerk: Uh-oh... Kooky: Venom, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have an Oreo Sundae Pie, or we will go back home. Venom (Wiseguy's Voice): That's it! Everyone here is going to feel my wrath! Timmy: Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this... Jenny: Let's get outta here! Venom: You asked for it, you morons! Prepare to feel my spider-wrath! (Venom unleashes his web and traps the clerks. Then he unleashes his spikes and attacks most of the customers. Then he demolishes most of the restaurant's property) Kooky: Venom! How dare you attack the clerks and customers? That's it! We're going home right now, and you're not getting anything at all! (In the car) Kooky: I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything! Venom: But I told everyone at Burger King I was really sorry. Kooky: No! Your apologies are unaccepted. I should've never asked if I could take you to Burger King at all. Venom: I get it, Kooky. Can we at least go back to get that Oreo Sundae Pie? Kooky: No! We're still going straight home and that's final. You are also going straight to bed when we get home. (At home) King Koopa: Venom, how dare you attack the customers and clerks Burger King? Now you're banned from going to Burger King until further notice. You are grounded for seven weeks. Go to your room now. Venom (Crying Upstairs): Noooooooo! Why does this always happen to me? (Meanwhile, Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride are talking about what happened at Burger King) Jenny: Timmy, I'm so sorry about what happened at Burger King today. Timmy: No, Jenny, it wasn't your fault. We should've gone to Burger King earlier before that alien attacked everyone who was in there. I've never seen him do anything like that before. It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. I'm so lucky that we made it out of there alive. That Venom guy can be pretty dangerous. I sure wish he wouldn't cause a huge ruckus when he doesn't get what he wants. Jenny: I agree. How about we play Rodent Racers to make up for what happened today? Timmy: Awesome idea, Jenny! Let's go! (Timmy and Jenny walk off as the screen fades out) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff